Lonely Soul
by CynderSapphire
Summary: Orihime is in her apartment by herself, and Ichigo drops by to get away from his father
1. Lonely

Lonely soul.

Footsteps could be heard walking on the concrete floor, mixed in with the sound of soft rain. An umbrella sheltered the walking teenager, as she made her way home from a trip to the store, one hand held tightly to the bag of food and toiletries.

"Hmm, I wonder what I could do for dinner today" the girl thought to herself, all kinds of creations coming to mind. Her creations were colourful, adventures but above all they were outrages, but she didn't mind.

She soon reached her lonely apartment, and flicked on the switch as she walked into her open living room. After placing her groceries down, she removed her coat and gloves.

"Brrr" she rubbed her arms, realising how cold it was inside her place and quickly turned on the heating system. Back in the kitchen she started to boil the kettle, and put away the various items she had bought. She made herself some jasmine tea, and sat by the table in the front room.

She blew at the hot tea, before sipping it slowly. She let out a deep sigh as she placed her cup down. The sound of the cup hitting the table echoed throughout the hollow room.

Tic Toc, Tic, Toc. The clock always seemed louder than what I was supposed to sound when she was on her own.

"I know, I'll call…Oh, that's right, she's busy today." The girls copper orange hair rested gently on her back, as she looked round at the image of her deceased brother. "I bet you're happy, and have loads of people to talk to at the soul society" she smiled as a single tear trailed down her fair skinned face.

"Oh why am I crying" she shook her head, "I have Ichigo and Tatsuki and everyone else." She jumped up from her spot. "Right I know what to cook now." She marched into the kitchen, and as she opened the fridge, her door bell rang throughout the building.

"Coming." She called out.

The door opened, and soft brown eyes peered out. Bright orange hair grabbed her attention, before she took a glance at the person's face. A smile stretched across her face, and she opened the door fully.

"Sorry to drop by like this, Orihime." The strong voice forced Orihime into one of her wild daydreams. She re-envisioned the scene as if the orange haired teen was wearing expensive clothing, his wet hair covering his eyes, so that when he looked at her, his eyes sparkled through his golden looks.

"Orihime?" The voice came again snapping her out of the fantasy that she conjured.

"Of course you can come in Ichigo." She stepped to the side, and once the teenage boy walked in, she offered to take his jacket, and a towel to dry his hair.

By the time Ichigo had towel dried his hair, and came back into the living room, Orihime had made him a cup of tea.

"Thanks Orihime." Ichigo sat opposite the slender girl, and sipped his tea. His fluffy hair rested over his eyes slightly, which Orihime couldn't help but think it made him look handsome.

"So how come you're here, and not at home?"

"My dad." Just those two words were all that needed be said for the other to know what had happened, and she couldn't help but giggle at the situation.

"Hmm, what's funny Orihime?"

"Oh, nothing" she smiled sweetly, "just you and your father always seem to have fun together."

"Yeah, I suppose." Ichigo wanted to say more on the subject, but he knew that Orihime didn't have the pleasure of a family, so bad mouthing his own might hurt her feelings.

"This is good tea, Orihime."

"Oh, it's only the cheap stuff from the convenient store."

The two sipped their tea at the same time, unsure on what to say as it was one of those rare occasions when they were alone. Orihime silently stood up, and took his empty tea cup into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat Ichigo?" She called out from the kitchen. "I can make you anything you like."

"I don't mind, but don't go out your way just for me."

"It's no problem; beside I always cook far too much for just me."

Silence fell between the two once more. Ichigo wasn't all too good with making conversations with girls, and Orihime wasn't too sure what to say encase she said the wrong thing.

Some time past, and the smell of food whipped through the living the room. Ichigo sniffed the air, and smiled. It was a nice aroma, which made Ichigo realise how hungry he actually was. The carrot-top teen walked to the kitchen doorway, and silent watched as Orihime went on cooking. Her burnt orange hair was swaying, as she whisked, and fried, and grabbed more ingredients.

After a moment of watching her, he stepped forward.

"Can I help at all?"

Orihime dropped the bowl she was holding, as Ichigo's voice startled her. Ichigo was quick to retrieve it from the cold tiles and place it on the side.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy at times." Orihime smiled brightly up at Ichigo. An obvious tear stain was evident on her cheek, ad Ichigo couldn't help but notice it, and worry about his friend.

"You should tie your hair back while cooking." Ichigo suggested, and placed a hand on her cheek.

A red line formed on Orihime face, and she smiled once again.

"I know I should, but I forget, and when I start cooking I can't stop."

"I see. Orihime…have you…have you been crying." Ichigo stuttered, as he was trying not to make her uncomfortable. However, when Ichigo asked Orihime's eyes looked down in sadness.

"It's nothing" she spoke faintly.

"Has anyone hurt you? If they have I'll deal with it."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. It's just, before you came here I felt really lonely, and I guess I started thinking that when you leave I'll be on my own again. I didn't want to make you feel bad, or make you feel like you had to stay, so I hid it. I'm sorry Ichigo. I just…" a stray tear tumbled down her reddened face. "I don't want to be alone anymore." Once she finished her sentence, she allowed the flood gates to open, and tears fell freely.

Ichigo wiped one away with his thumb, and lifted her head.

"You are not alone Orihime. Please don't cry." Ichigo smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see her face properly.

"You are kind and gentle, and you'll never be alone Orihime. Trust me, I'll always be here."

Ichigo's words made her cry even more, and in that moment Ichigo captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Her lips were plump, and her face was hot from the crying. Orihime wrapped her slim arms around Ichigo's neck, as she returned the kiss. Ichigo's hands sat on her hips, and as the kiss finished, he pulled the sniffling princess into a warm embrace.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it….I didn't really know how to go about this, but I think it worked out alright. Any reviews will be much appreciated ^_^ (may right another chapter, if people like it)


	2. First Date

First date

"Good morning" called out to her friends, greeting them with a big smile.

"Hey Orihime" Tatsuki replied first, while the others ceased their conversations ad turned around to greet the big breasted teen.

Orihime looked around; she noticed everyone was present, except Ichigo,

"Hey guys, where's Ichigo this morning?"

"Oh he said he was going to be late, His dad's out of town so he didn't wake up until we knocked on the door" Keigo answered.

"Oh I see." Orihime chirped, before taking the lead and walking towards the school building.

The gang of teenagers reached the schools opening, and headed to their home room. Once sat in their various places, the teacher walked in and called out the register missing the few that where classed as "delinquents"

The teacher then moved on to talk about the several school competitions that were coming up, only to be interrupted by a roughly dressed Ichigo who burst into the room. The whole classed turned their heads to look at the shaggy haired teen.

"Sorry." He blurted out as he moved over to his chair by the window.

"Good of you to join us Ichigo," the teacher remarked, returning to her previous subject.

Orihime was quick to hide her face in her book, so not to show off her obvious blush.

Home room was soon over with, and the teens had to go to their next classes.

"What do we have now?" Ichigo asked as he tightened his belt.

"Gym" Keigo replied, with a perverted grin plastered on his face. "Just think a whole hour working out next to some heavenly goddesses."

"Trust you to enjoy Gym just for that reason Mister Asano." Mizuiro spoke in a teasing tone.

"Hey! I told you not to be so formal" Keigo replied as he started his way down the long school hallway.

After getting changed into their gym clothes, the boys and girls where separated.

"The boys will be doing soccer, while the girls will be doing athletics." The gym teacher bellowed.

The girls sighed in annoyance, while the majority of the boys cheered.

Ichigo was travelling up the field, when he turned his head to watch Orihime practicing long jump. He couldn't seem to take his eyes of her, and as result he ended up tripping over himself. The shock of Ichigo's fall subsided, and laughter set in. The girls giggled in the distance, while the figure of Orihime ran towards him.

She placed her slender hands on his arms, and helped him to his feet. Her burnt orange hair was neatly tied back, so he could see her eyes and sweet round cheeks in all their beauty.

"Thanks Orihime." Ichigo smiled, wiping the mud from his.

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly.

"Ahem, are we done here? Or would you like to spend the rest of the day staring at one another." The shadow of the muscled gym teacher blocked the sun. His intimidating presence forced the two to look his way.

"No sir" Orihime muttered.

"Very well then." The teacher blew his whistled, and class returned to normal around them.

"I best go" Orihime suggested.

"Before you go, how about tonight I take you out?"

Orihime blushed, and nodded in shy agreement before running back to the other girls.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, and the huddle of teens were ready to leave school.

"Hey how bout we all hit the town" Keigo cheered, punching the air as he spoke.

"Sorry can't" Orihime and Ichigo spoke in unison.

The others looked at them with suspicion.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Uryu asked in a cool manor, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

"No" They spoke together again.

The gang continued to study the two, who became shifty under everyone's scrutiny.

"I have, to get back. My dad's away so I have to get back for my sisters." Ichigo bent the truth, knowing that his sister would be fine without him.

"And I have, erm, I have to call my aunt." Orihime smiled, lying through her pearly teeth.

The two secretive teens, walked on a head, going their separate ways to make it seem what they said was the truth.

"Something strange" Chad stated the obvious.

The huddle of friends soon dismissed the weird behaviour and continued their journey home.

Orihime and Ichigo met one another at the river side where Ichigo's mother had died. Ichigo had gotten there first, and was crouching down in a similar fashioned that he did when he was a child.

"Hey" Orihime, walked down the small mound. Ichigo had stood up by the time she reached him, and offered his slim arm to her. She took his offer and they started to walk.

"I have a reservation for the restaurant in town." Ichigo smiled charmingly.

"But I only said yes this morning." Orihime looked up to the orange haired teen in complete confusion.

"I had faith that you'd say yes. Yuzu suggested this place."

"Oh I see, that was very kind of her." Orihime leant her head on his arm, as they continued to walk. It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination, and once seated they ordered their food.

They talked about random subjects, and laughed at Orihime's jokes. They had listened to the live performer, but the two couldn't stop looking at one another.

Ichigo noticed how beautiful Orihime's eyes were, and she looked back into Ichigo's chocolate eyes.

It was soon time for the two to leave, with their stomachs full.

The moon had come out, and the two walked along the bustling streets. The sounds of cars and trucks didn't disturb the two love struck teens.

"I had fun tonight Ichigo." Orihime smiled, "I haven't been out for a meal since my brother past away."

"Orihime, I didn't know how lonely you were. If I did I would have made the effort to invite you out."

"It's alright you wasn't to know." Orihime suddenly stopped, forcing Ichigo to stop with her.

"What is it?" Ichigo looked down at her with great concern.

"There's a hollow on top of the building." Orihime spoke calmly.

Ichigo face became stern, as he mentally prepared to fight it. He pulled out a small green pill and swallowed it whole.

In a flash Ichigo was separated from his body, and was wearing his black soul reaper uniform.

"Kon, take Orihime home. I'll meet you there."

"Yes sir" Kon saluted, before lifting Orihime into his arms and running off into the distance.

Ichigo rushed towards the attacking hollow.

"You scum, ruined a perfectly could evening."

"Hmm, a soul reaper." The hollow squealed in an ear shattering voice.

Ichigo didn't hesitate to launch himself at the beast, whose blade like finger nails blocked all of Ichigo's attacks.

"Damn bastard." Ichigo slammed his sword down hard, causing vibrations to run throughout the hollows body. Now that it was stunned, Ichigo had time to swing his sword and shout, "Getsuga Tensho." His sword released a blinding light that cut the hollow in half. As the teen reaper landing on the ground, the hollow's body disappeared leaving no trace.

"Right, I need to get back to Orihime." Just like that Ichigo ran off into the night, to bring his princess good news of his victory.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter, thank you everyone that has already read the first chapter, much appreciated. Thank you for any reviews any more are much appreciated. Until next time ^_^


End file.
